Another Moment At Pops
by Protection 101
Summary: Alice simply can not help but let her temper rise whenever she's in Hermione's presences. Seriously not at all. She doesn't even care what comes out of her mouth even when one of her children is with her. At least Betty has Veronica to lean on.


**The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Prompt: #5 (Location) Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe**

Glee glimmered in Alice's eyes as she watched Hermione in a waitress outfit at the pick up window.

"Why are you looking at Hermione Lodge like that Mother?" Betty demanded in a low hot turn.

Alice's eyes looked upon her youngest. "That's Mrs. Lodge to you Elizabeth." She spoke in a warning tone.

"Hermione said that I could call her by her first name." Betty smiled as she took a sip of her milkshake.

Alice stiffened up even more. "Did she now." Her eyes looked up and she met the eyes of her arch enemy from across the restuartant. She tightly nodded her head.

"What can I get you two?" Hermione asked in a calmly as she stood at the end of the table.

"How dare you allow my daughter to call you by your first name." Alice growled. "I have taught all three of my children to show proper respect to their elders." Her fingers tapped against her arms which were folded across her chest. "How dare you speak to my daughter at all."

"Your daughter and my daughter are friends Alice. _Close_ friends." Hermione softly smiled.

Betty stiffened up as she realized that her mother was going to make yet another scene. She wanted to warn Hermione ….

"You set your vile daughter after my daughter the moment you realized that you _had_ to move back to Riverdale." Alice stormed in a quite voice.

"I did no such thing Alice." Hermione truthfully said. "I'm glad that Veronica and Betty have become close personal friends. I'm glad that my daughter, and Hal's daughter are following in our footsteps and having a close and beautiful friendship."

A thin smile made it's way to Alice's lips. "I always knew that you wanted to fuck Hal back in high school Hermione." Fire laced her eyes as she glared up into her enemies eyes. "Now that you are back and disgraced …. you finally think you can worm your way into _my_ husband's bed."

"Mom." Betty whispered in shock.

"Hal is my best friend Alice. I know you never understood that … even back when you were avoiding us due to you living on the south side of town." Hermione began.

"Shut the hell up Hermione!" Alice stormed as she stood to her feet. "Time to go Elizabeth."

"I'm meeting the gang here." Betty replied.

"I said now!" Alice stormed.

"No." Betty sighed as she took another sip of her milkshake. The shake that was leaving a really bad taste in her mouth right at the moment.

Alice knew she had gone to far with Betty right now. She felt the crushing blow to Elizabeth's soul …. tightening herself tightly back together. "I expect you home for dinner Elizabeth." With that she walked away with her head held high.

Hermione looked down at the lowered head of Betty Cooper. "I'm sorry for that scene dear." She sighed. "Your mother and I will never get along. No matter how hard I try not to give into her taunting …. I seem too."

Betty lifted her eyes to meet those of Hermione's, "My mother has that way about her." She simply spoke.

"Is everyone really coming here?" Hermione asked.

Betty gently shook her head. Her hands shook slightly against her glass. "Veronica said she'll stop by soon."

Hermione breathed in relief. Her head turned and she looked at her daughter whom was standing at the door. She could read her daughter's face as she looked at the back of Betty's head. She knew her daughter understood the situation as she made her way over to the table.

"B." Veronica softly spoke as she slid into the booth next to the blonde. She rested her hand against the side of Betty's stiff neck.

Betty's eyes turned to meet the soft chocolate ones of her newest best friend … her only female best friend. The best friend that was fast proving to be ever so much more to her. "Hey." She husked out.

Hermione went back to the counter as she knew her daughter had the situation well under hand.


End file.
